


Unboxing

by aint_no_me



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Animal Traits, Barebacking, Body Modification, Body Part Kinks, Bottom Jensen, Crack, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutants, Omega Jensen, Rimming, Schmoop, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aint_no_me/pseuds/aint_no_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared works at the intergalactic postal service where he sorts boxes before he sends them on their merry way. One night he ends up finding box with a broken lock in a place it’s not supposed to be. Jared ends up keeping the box and the beautiful fox-eared boy inside of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unboxing

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a PWP, but then it tipped over 5k. Be aware that this is like the kinkiest I have allowed myself to even think about writing, idk, I'm still new to this. The fic was semi-inspired by [this](http://mawejun.tumblr.com/post/144332095689) art post. And Kenna, thanks for fixing up my tenses (you know I suck at that) and doing a great beta job!

Jared Padalecki lives an ordinary life. So ordinary one might say, that it’s gone way past ordinary and right into boring. Jared Padalecki however, doesn’t feel that way. Okay, so that might be a lie, but there’s nothing he can really do to change it. 

Jared works in the postal service. In the intergalactic postal service, that is. He works in a huge concrete warehouse where he and his coworkers scan metal boxes and send them on their merry way. They get all sorts of metal boxes, both big and small. Most of them come from the local farming planets so the rest of the urban planets, like the one Jared lives on, get their food. 

Sometimes though, there happens to be a box or two from galaxies further away. Jared always wonders what’s in those boxes, but it isn’t his job to know. His job is to scan the boxes and to send them through the right gate so they get on the right airship and so on. 

As he tends to do, Jared ends up working at the warehouse alone. Why? Because he was supposed to work with Chad, but Chad, despite being Jared’s colleague and best friend, is an asshole who tends to forget he has a paying job half of the time. It’s truly a miracle that Chad hasn’t been fired yet.

But honestly, Jared doesn’t mind much. He tends to like the silence and the routine work. It’s not that bad, really. He tends to get lost in daydreams about being a space pirate and how he would fly through the darkness to save a handsome prince. 

Unfortunately, Jared’s life hadn’t turned out as he would’ve liked when he was younger. And for now, he doesn’t really mind that he has just an okay-paying job and a tiny apartment. He couldn’t really have done anything else even if he wanted to. He couldn’t just leave his parents, and his sister Megan. 

It’s quiet and chilly in the warehouse as usual, but there’s unusually few boxes coming through the hatch and onto the conveyor belt. Jared is pretty sure he hasn’t seen a single box come in in a couple of hours, which is weird because the warehouse tends to be packed with boxes needing to be sorted, even on an off night like this. 

Jared wonders if there’s something jamming the air traffic, but he can’t check it out because he left his phone at home. Jared curses his luck and resigns to sit doing nothing for the rest of his shift, which is over in about 15 minutes. 

In what might be some sort of temporary insanity Jared decides to take a look outside for himself. The warehouse doesn’t have any doors going out to the airstrip in order to prevent the employees from seeing which ships come with what packages, something Jared always thought was pretty paranoid of the company, but it had never been a problem since Jared’s a great employee through and through. You know, except from when he’s disobeying company rules, like right now, and is climbing through the hatch to take a look for himself. Blame it on boredom if you will.

The airstrip looks like what an airstrip usually looks like, nothing fancy, and Jared’s about to climb back in when he sees it. 

A metal box like the one that’s supposed to be sent through the hatch is standing on the airstrip all by itself. Jared frowns. All the ships that come with boxes know that it’s company policy that it’s the ship employees' job to get the boxes down the hatch to Jared and his coworkers. 

At first sight, the metal box looks like any other: plain steel with DNA coded locks, with the black plate that Jared scans on his machine to know in which aisle the box will go next. Except that when Jared gets closer, he sees that there are bulks where the plate and lock is. From what Jared can tell it looks like the ones who unloaded it from their ship were in a hurry. 

Jared briefly wonders what to do with it. The box is quite big, but Jared needs to get it inside and scanned. Since Jared doesn’t have a fancy hover device to carry it with, he's just going to have to carry it himself. He has done quite a lot of weightlifting to stay in shape; he just hopes that’ll be enough. 

He somehow manages to get the box to the hatch by alternating between carrying it, pushing it and dragging it. Jared’s soaked in sweat by the time he’s finished. He finally gets the box into the hatch and slides down after it. 

The scan of the box’ plate shows nothing, and Jared is at loss about what to do. The box was obviously damaged because someone was in a hurry or did a shitty job and now Jared is annoyed by the fact that someone isn’t going to get their package because the box’s plate is broken. 

If Jared could call management about what to do, he would, but as it is with the company, they’re extremely paranoid and to be honest Jared doesn’t even know who he works for. That’s how the new world works. 

Jared briefly wonders what other way he could figure out who the package belongs to, before he gets an idea. It’s a bad idea, Jared’s aware. But he had already broken one company rule, and that’s what led him to the box in the first place so he might just break one more. Literally. 

The box's lid is broken just enough along the side where the lock is so that Jared can slide his fingers in. If he can see what’s inside the box he might figure out who the box belongs to and return it to them.  Jared pushes with all his strength while wriggling his fingers inside the opening, when suddenly the box’s lid opens and flies across the room with Jared still attached to it. 

When he finally gets back to the now open box, rubbing a sore rib, Jared can’t believe what he’s seeing. 

There’s a person in the box. Holy moon.

Lying in a fetus position there is a boy. He’s lying in what looks like silicone with something looking like some sort of translucent goo all over him. Jared wants to scream. 

The boy looks barely legal, and Jared almost feels wrong looking at the boy’s naked body, with his 28 years. The boy has light brown hair, the shade almost golden blonde, and from what Jared can see, pretty features. But none of that shakes Jared as much as the fact that the kid has furry ears on top of his head in shades of red and black and a furry tail in red and white. 

It’s not odd that the boy has some animalistic features, really; Jared himself, as well as most of the population on the planet, got some minor biological resemblance to canines as it is, due to the extreme boost of biological splicing that happened on Earth until it got banned by the authorities soon after. That was centuries ago, before Earth exploded and the lasting residents moved to Lycaon. Anyway, it’s not like Jared’s not used to seeing all different alien species either, he watched television after all, it’s just that Jared has never seen anyone looking like  _ that _ before. 

As far as Jared knows there was no fox-like species in the galaxy, and certainly no fox-like species he knew of that were transported around in boxes. 

Jared gasps. That must be it. The boy must be some sort of rare mutant species from Earth and then some company must have found an interest in them and brought them into trafficking. Jared was fuming.

What might have been the most logical approach was to call an ambulance and get the boy to a hospital to get him checked out. But as it is, Jared is determined to not let the boy back into any sort of trafficking or exploitation. No living thing should be treated like this, whether they're a part of a rare species or not. So as the genius he truly is, Jared decides to take the boy back to his apartment via his car. 

By some miracle he gets the box with the boy in the backseat, because no way in a black hole is Jared taking the boy out of that box before he absolutely had to. Only the thought of carrying the naked, slippery boy in his hands was making Jared shiver. In the inappropriate way. 

Once Jared gets the door to his apartment open he rushes back to the car to get the box, and drags it into the middle of his rather small living room. Jared takes the lid of the box back off and wonders what he should do now. Jared's beginning to think that maybe taking the boy home - stealing him - wasn't such a bright idea.  _ No _ , Jared shook his head,  _ he didn’t steal him _ .

Jared is standing looking down at the boy, who's still lying in silicone, wondering how he should wake him, when he notices the boy’s eyes move behind his eyelids and his fingers twitch. Jared breathed out a relieved sigh to see that the boy was alive at least. 

Before Jared has decided what to do next, the boy is sitting up and staring at him with large green eyes that shimmered golden. Jared sees the dozens of freckles scattered all over the boy’s nose and cheeks and how the boy’s pink, plump lips part slightly to reveal a pink tongue. Jared sort of forgets how to breathe. 

The boy cocks his head and his eyes roam Jared’s body. Jared flushes bright red and swallows. He's already half hard in his pants, making an ass out of himself in front of his guest. His very, probably, most likely underage guest. 

“Um… Hey.” Jared begins. “I’m Jared. This is my home, uh. I thought you could stay here for a while until we figured out where you could go next. I mean, uh.” Jared’s babbling is cut short when the boy stands up, revealing that though he appeared to be young and skinny, he was fairly tall. The top of the boy’s head barely reaches Jared’s shoulders, but considering the fact that Jared is a rather tall man, the boy has a good height, and Jared feels slightly less guilty for perving on him. 

The boy tries to take a step towards him, but loses his balance and would have fallen to the floor if Jared hadn’t caught him. “Listen, maybe you shouldn’t walk just yet. I’ve heard being stuck in stasis isn’t the most comfortable thing in the world, you might have to regain your strength,” Jared mumbles as he carefully carries the boy to the bathroom. 

“I’m thinking you should wash of that vaseline or whatever that gooey stuff is, because it’s sticking to my t-shirt," Jared tells him with a laugh. The boy hasn’t said a word yet, but Jared can see the intelligence in the boy’s eyes. “Let me just put you down here," he says as he lowers the boy into the bathtub. Jared has never really been more grateful for that bathtub in his life. 

Jared turns the water on and is rising up to leave the room after having given the boy a bar of soap and an instruction to clean himself up, when the boy whined loudly and scrambled to get out of the tub, his arms reaching for Jared desperately. Jared is back sitting beside the tub in a second, arms hovering around the boy, yearning but hesitant to touch him. The boy however, calms right down once Jared is beside him, and proceeds to hand Jared the soap. 

Jared blinks. “You want me… to wash you?” He says slowly, unsure if they're on the same page. The boy nods furiously. “I can’t do that.” Jared bites his lip. He wants to, but it would really be inappropriate and he isn’t going to take advantage of some kid who has gone through god knows what.  The boy frowns and his pink lip rolls into a pout. “Wha… No. You can wash yourself.” Jared prompts, attempting to give the boy the soap once again. 

The boy, evidently realizing that pouting wasn’t going to make Jared wash him, squints his eyes at him before he turns and crawls out of the bathtub, soaking Jared and the bathroom floor in the process. The boy turns to look at him with what looks like a smirk hidden in the corner of his mouth, before he turns to walk out of the bathroom. 

Jared is mostly thinking of how he would have to mop up all the water from the floor as he catches the boy and carries him back to the bathtub, when he notices that the boy seems rather happy about being carried back into the bathtub in Jared’s arms. Jared doesn’t know how he's supposed to feel about that. 

With the boy set back into the bathtub, Jared gives in as he boy hands him the soap with a happy smirk on his face.  “Alright, you win this round,” Jared grumbles and the boy beams happily. Jared has no other choice than laugh, which seems to please the boy further. 

Jared washes the boy with what he hopes is a professional hand, and tries his best not to stare at all the naked skin. It's a hard task to say the least. 

Washing the boy’s hair is easy but cleaning his ears is another story entirely. When Jared moves to wash the boy's ears, he hisses and snatches Jared’s hand and bites him. “Ow!” Jared yelps, offended as he yanks his hand back. He rubs his hand and glares at the boy for good measure. The boy doesn’t really seem put off by Jared’s glaring, only glares right back. 

“If you didn’t want me to clean your ears you could’ve said so!” Jared points out, looking at the place where the boy had taken a bite. He hadn’t broken the skin, but Jared has a fine set of teeth marks in his hand to show for it.

The boy glares at him a bit more until he deflates, and starts reaching for Jared’s hands again, yipping unhappily over the fact that Jared has stopped washing him. Jared just glares some more, and the boy pouts, making these heartbroken sounds as he reaches for Jared hands. 

“Are you going to bite me again?” Jared asks him. The boy looks at him with a look that says ' _ only if you do something stupid like that again’ _ , but Jared isn’t having it. “Are you going to bite me again?” Jared asks, unnecessarily a bit louder this time. The boy shakes his head frantically, water dripping everywhere. “Alright, alright," Jared says, giving his hands to the boy who yanks Jared towards him and put the soap into Jared’s hand. Jared washes him. 

When the only place left to wash is between the boy’s legs, Jared hesitates. He stalls and washes places he's already washed, just to be able to think through what he might do next. The boy, as usual, decides for him by leaning back in the tub with a lewd smirk on his face while spreading his legs like a pornstar. 

Jared is probably looking like a deer in the headlights, half hard in his pants and cheeks burning. In his defense Jared hasn’t really had the best experiences with men in the past, and especially not underage looking men with fox ears on top of their head. None of the men Jared has been with have looked quite as beautiful as the one in Jared’s bathtub either, so it really isn’t Jared’s fault that he's feeling a little out of his element. 

The boy is obviously noticing Jared’s hesitation, and neither of them seem to find a fitting way to handle the situation. After staring at each other for a moment too long the boy takes the soap out of Jared’s hand and washed himself quickly with a frown and a rising blush on his cheeks. He then proceeds to climb out of the tub and wraps himself in Jared’s towel which is too big for him and tousles out of the bathroom hunched in on himself, leaving Jared with no clue to what had just happened. 

When Jared finally gathers himself off of the bathroom floor and follows the boy into the shared living room/kitchen area, he isn’t really sure what he was expecting, but the boy having climbed back into the metal box certainly wasn’t it. The boy is lying in a fetus position, his arms around his knees, and he's shaking. The towel is folded neatly and lying on Jared’s couch. 

Jared walks toward the box, trying to get a grip on the thoughts swarming around in his head. He's about to turn around and get a blanket to cover the boy when it dawns on him that the boy isn’t shaking because he was cold, but because he is crying. Jared's back hovering over the box in a heartbeat. He lets his fingers stroke over the boy’s back, unsure if it will be welcome. 

The boy shivers under his touch, and makes some heartbroken sounds before he glances up at Jared, his golden green eyes welling with tears. Jared feels like he has kicked a puppy, his chest aching with guilt and something else. Jared hunches down (he feels like he's doing that a lot today). “Why are you sad, hmm? I am that bad of a host?” Jared sighs, his fingers lightly tracing the boy’s ribcage. The boy is openly hulking now and Jared can’t do anything else than hold the boy tight and hope his heart doesn’t break in the process.

“You don’t want me," the boy sobs in between hulks and Jared is too stunned to do anything but gape at him. “I’m not desirable enough,” the boy continues, and Jared stops him right there. “What are you talking about?” He exclaims, “And you're suddenly talking now?” 

The boy looks up at him, the tips of his ears turning bright pink. “I’m sorry, I’m not supposed to talk. That’s only for emergencies.” His voice turns into a whisper. “For emergencies… What?” Jared begins, but he doesn’t get any further before the boy is crying again. Jared isn’t having any of it. 

“Hey! Nononono. Listen. You’re desirable okay? I want you, alright? You’re beautiful, you’re –" Jared says and suddenly gets himself a handful of naked slippery boy. The boy's smiling shyly but pleased up at him, and Jared wants nothing more than to carry him to bed and devour him, but he knows he can’t. 

“Listen, there’s nothing I want more than to get you in my bed and lick every ounce of your skin, but you’re too young and--” “I’m nineteen,” the boy cuts him off. “That’s big enough, right?” Jared blinks. “Oh, I guess?” “Good! Because I have wanted you to fuck me since you took the lid off my box," the boy says casually as he nuzzles Jared’s jaw and neck. Jared, for once, is very on board with that thought.

With the boy put on the bed, Jared can finally see all of him. There are miles of pale, freckly skin and Jared wants to taste him. When Jared begins to get out of his clothes the boy scrambles up and helps him out. Soon Jared is naked and before he knows it the boy is on his knees licking up his hardening shaft. A strangled moan escapes Jared’s throat. 

The boy's sucking him off like a pro, which in a distant place of Jared’s mind rings a bell to what the boy might have had to do for others. Jared decides if he is going to have the boy, the least he can do is to try make it the best night of the boy’s life. 

Jared‘s hand has found its place in the boy’s hair, stroking and caressing his soft ears, which only makes the boy purr, and Jared’s knees buckle. When Jared finally gets control over his limbs and tries to gently push the boy off him, so he could taste all of him before he actually comes, the boy makes a protesting whine and just sucks Jared harder. At this rate Jared isn’t going to last. 

“Hey, hey! Off! C’mon.” Jared tries, and the boy’s mouth is off him with a pop. In the two seconds Jared takes to will himself not to come the boy is sitting on the floor by his feet with his head hunched down and his ears drooping. That can’t possibly be a good sign. 

Jared hunches down beside him. “Hey? What’s the matter?” The boy stays silent except for a tentative hand reaching out to touch Jared’s leg. 

Jared, as selfish as it might sound, wants to be balls deep in the boy’s ass by the end of the night and considering how the boy is acting, Jared might have to take things in his own hands. 

He lifts the boy up, which gets him a heartbroken yip before he lay the boy back down on the bed. Jared gently strokes the boy's arms until he sees him relax. 

“Do you want this?” Jared asks him. At this point Jared is afraid of the answer, no matter what the boy might have said earlier. The question gets him hooded green eyes staring up at him as if they're trying to decide whether it was a trick question or not. Jared sighs.

“I want this,” Jared tells him. “I want you, but I won’t do anything you’re not on board with.” That gets him a tentative smile and Jared wants to cry of happiness. The boy opens his mouth and closes it again, as a mild blush arises on his cheeks. Goddess, the boy is adorable. 

“You can talk you know,” Jared tells him. “I want to hear your voice, no matter how cute those small sounds you make are.” The boy blushes further but seems to have decided. 

“Why didn’t you want me to suck you off? I’m good at it! I swear, if you just let me show you, I can-.” Jared can’t help it but laugh. The boy crosses his arms and looks offended, but he can’t quite hide the wave of uncertainty that rolls off him. 

“Listen, it’s not that I don’t want you to suck me off-,” “It’s not?” The boy chimed in, sounding hopeful. Jared smiles down at him and wonders how in the universe he would be able to let the boy go after this. “No, it’s just that you would’ve made me come so fast, and it would’ve taken me ages to get it back up. I’m not a young pup anymore.” Jared laughs. He doesn’t mention how he’s wished to come in the boy’s perky little butt since the first time he laid eyes on him. 

“Oh, well, in that case.” The boy smirks and rolls on top of Jared. “Please!” “Please what?” Jared asks, feeling his dimples digging into his cheeks. “Please fuck me Jared! Please, I need you so badly, I’m so wet, I have been dripping since you opened my box!” The boy makes some more yipping sounds before he continues. “I need your knot, Jared, please knot me!” Jared’s head falls back against the pillow. Goddess, the boy is apparently intent on killing him. 

Jared flips them over so the boy is below him and then swallows the boy’s words between their mouths. The boy seems perfectly content with the new arrangement.  Jared continues to kiss and lick and taste the boy’s skin, which tastes much like honey and something deeper. Jared kisses the boy’s plump, pink lips, the boy’s jawline, his neck and collarbone. Jared revels in the boy’s sweet noises and how his back arches for more. 

Jared lets his hands roam over the boy’s skin as he explores the boy’s body with his mouth. He kisses the boy down his stomach as he lets his thumbs stroke over the boy’s pink nipples. Judging from the desperate sound the boy makes once Jared’s thumb makes contact with the boy’s nipple, the boy is sensitive. Jared crawls up to give one nipple a deep kiss before he continues on his way down. The boy is wiggling and making all kinds of desperate noises, and when Jared lets go of the boy’s nipple, the boy almost growls.  

When Jared reaches down between the boy’s legs he stops. Despite Jared having seen what he himself would say is a perfectly healthy amount of porn, both from his own planet and intergalactic, he hasn’t ever seen someone’s genitals looking quite like this. 

The boy has noticed his hesitation and is leaning on his elbows looking up at him. “Jared? What’s wrong?” Looking at the boy’s vulnerable face once again, Jared doesn’t have the heart to say anything about his mild confusion. “Nothing, sweetheart. I just want it to be good for you, that’s all. Lie back down.” The boy nods and does what he was told. 

Jared figures, a dick is a dick no matter if half of it is still hidden in some sort of a hood, and takes to lick across it. The boy shivers and whimpers a ‘please’, so Jared figures it works like any other. As Jared is fondling the boy’s balls with one hand, and rubbing the boy’s nipple with the other as his mouth was occupied with luring the boy’s cock out of it’s sheath, he remembers some of the pictures from biology class where some of the animal’s reproductive organs were hidden like the one Jared currently has in his mouth. He guesses the boy’s species must have been spliced closer to foxes than Jared’s was to wolves, but he figures that doesn’t matter.

Jared deems himself done caressing the boy’s dick once the boy is reduced to a shivering mess, screaming animalistic noises inbetween shameless begging for Jared’s knot. He takes pity on the boy and turns him over with one hand and reaches for the lube with the other. But apparently Jared isn’t done being surprised for one day, because out of the boy’s pink exposed hole there is extensive leaking of seemingly translucent liquid, not unlike the kind females leak when they are turned on, Jared notes.

He figures he doesn't need the lube and tosses it aside as he dives in to taste the boy. As Jared licks over the boy’s hole, he can feel the boy’s muscles clenching as another puddle of liquid collides with Jared’s tongue. Considering the overwhelming level of sweetness attacking Jared’s senses, Jared figures it might be some sort of self-lubricant. Again, nothing Jared has ever experiences before, but not something he was opposed to. Rather the opposite. The idea of just being able to plunge right into the boy’s sweet, leaking hole is almost too much for Jared to handle. 

Despite how much Jared wants to just dive right into that wet heat, he has promised himself to pleasure the boy as much as he can and instead he settles on pushing one finger inside. The boy is pushing himself back against Jared’s finger to get as much friction as possible, and the boy’s desperate noises have been reduced to desperate sobbing. 

“Jared! Please, I need to-, Jared, I need-.” The boy’s plea is muffled inside the pillow, as the boy is rubbing himself in the sheets, whining for some relief. Jared shushes him and strokes the boy's lower back as he puts another two fingers inside him. The boy screams loudly when Jared finds his prostate, and due to how overwhelmingly the boy reacted to Jared’s touches, Jared wonders how in the world the boy hasn’t come yet. Jared himself has to constantly will himself to calmness to not come before he's deep set in the boy’s sweet heat. 

“I’m going to fuck you now, okay, sweetheart?” Jared tells him as he positions himself over behind the boy, aligning his cock to enter the boy’s hole. “Please, Jared, knot me!” The boy sobs, and Jared obliges by entering him. Jared takes a minute to breathe, both for himself and the boy whose knees threaten to collapse. He gets a hand under the boy’s hips to hold him up as it seems that the boy is already half passed out from pleasure. 

When the boy yips at him to get moving, Jared does so with a sharp thrust of his hips. Jared can already feel the knot growing at the base of his dick, and knows neither of them will hold out much longer. Jared moves in sharp preside thrusts that make the boy scream with each nail of his prostate, and Jared’s sight is already blurring with the hot pleasure engulfing his cock. 

Jared lets the hand supporting the boy’s hips trail down to where the boy’s dick has slightly shrunk back into it it’s sheath. Jared isn’t having it, so he strokes the boy with pressured strokes, as he holds himself up by the other hand and simultaneously blankets the boy’s body as his cock and growing knot ram into the boy from behind. 

The boy is shivering and yipping helplessly into the pillow as his arms have long failed to hold him up. Jared feels the twitching in the boy’s cock and the tightness of his own now, and knows they're close. 

“Jare- I’m-,” The boy whimpers half a second before he comes all over Jared’s hand and the bedsheets. Jared himself only manages a couple of half thrusts inside the boy before he comes in him. 

Jared feels his own knees threatening to fall, and instead manages to turn them over as gracefully as possible so that the boy can lie on top of him, Jared’s knot still lodged deep in his ass. The move makes Jared’s knot tug on the boy’s rim, which makes them both whimper and grunt. 

As Jared’s breathing evens out from what might just have been the best orgasm in his life, he manages to focus a bit more on the beautiful boy with the fox ears and the fox tail that's currently lying between then and tickling Jared’s pubic hair. Jared lightly strokes the boy’s soft skin and wonders for what must have been the fifth time that day how he could ever let the boy go. 

After what seems to Jared like a pleasant eternity of his knot softening inside the sleeping boy, the boy seems to perk up a bit. He looks around and wriggles his butt, which for Jared only makes his knot harden from the pressure, until the boy turns his head and looked at Jared upside down.

“Hey, you’re finally awake,” Jared says softly. The boy smiles and wriggles his butt some more and Jared groans. “We’re never gonna get up if you keep doing that.” He smiled, dimples showing. 

“I like the pressure.” The boy whispers like it's a secret, as he blushes. Jared can’t help but kiss him. Jared turns them to one side so the boy could turn around a bit easier and stroke his arms. 

While Jared rests in his bed with the beautiful fox-eared boy who has come to Jared through a metal box, a thought hits him. Jared hasn’t even managed to get the boy’s name. Jared's just been referring to him in his head as ‘the boy’ since he first saw him.

Jared wants to hit himself, but considering that he was still going to be locked tight with the boy for another half hour he figures it would be a bad idea. That still doesn’t mean Jared can’t feel awful about himself. He just fucked and knotted a strange boy, who has probably been coerced into some sort of trafficking, and Jared hasn’t even bothered to get his name. Jared is literally the scum of the Lycaon. 

The boy once again notices Jared’s distress. “Jared, what’s the matter?” The boy blinks at him, his huge green eyes staring into Jared’s soul. “Ah, it just hit me that I didn’t even manage to get your name. I feel so bad, I’m a horrible-,” Jared pauses. What is he to the boy? His host? His host who had fucked him within minutes of getting him out of a box? 

The boy cuts him off before Jared can punish himself anymore. “You’re not horrible. You don’t have to feel bad. This feels good.” He pauses to wriggle his ass, and Jared groans. “I don’t feel empty anymore.” Jared doen’t know how to respond to that. “What’s your name?” Jared asks him instead, his fingers tracing lines between the boy’s freckles skin. 

The boy’s forehead wrinkles in what Jared can only read as confusion before the boy takes a breath and rattles off, “331845739494-" “Wait, wait, wait. I’m gonna stop you right there.” Jared takes a breath. That trafficking theory of his might not be that far off. That honestly sounded like a bar code number, something you’d put on an item for sale or an animal, not a person, like the one Jared is holding in his arms. Jared feels nauseated all over again.

All the wheels are turning in Jared’s head, but he's pushed out of it once the boy’s sweet tongue collides with Jared’s lips in what might be an attempted kiss. Jared sighs, as he focuses on the beautiful boy in front of him instead of all the if’s and the but’s surrounding the circumstances of how they're together. 

“You know,” Jared says softly against the boy’s plump lips, “We’re gonna have to find another name for you. A real one, not just a string of numbers. I’m going to let you decide that.” “Okay,” The boy whispers back before diving back against Jared’s lips, while the boy’s small hand is somehow shyly leading Jared’s bigger one between his legs in an open invitation.

“What am I gonna do with you?”  Jared finds himself whispering, more to himself than the boy, but the boy answers him all the same. “Whatever you want.” 

“Then I might end up keeping you.” “Please do,” the boy begs, and Jared is a weak man. “Alright, then it’s decided. I’m keeping you.” 


End file.
